1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to audio/video (A/V) and multimedia devices, and more particularly to a method, apparatus, and system for providing a hierarchical data structure of user preferences to determine amplifier output volume settings for a particular A/V component, a channel/frequency within that component, or for designated prerecorded audio content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Forms of electronic entertainment have proliferated from the early days of radio and phonographs, to include television (TV), analog tape recorders/players (eight track, cassette, video, etc.), compact disc (CD) recorders/players, digital versatile disc (DVD) recorders/players, MP3 (MPEG-1 (moving picture experts group) audio layer 3) devices, personal computers, etc. Forms of the aforementioned audio and video entertainment are commonly found in the home, and are integrated in home entertainment centers. At the heart of many home entertainment centers is a stereo receiver and amplifier sound system that takes the audio outputs from the various entertainment components and provides audio to the user through a set of speakers.